


Can't Ask You Loud Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e06 200, M/M, but we can all agree that these two aren't most people right, minor appearances by other characters - Freeform, sure most people don't jump straight from dancing around each other for years to marriage, the writers were too much of cowards to make it gay but luckily y'all have me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know," Daniel starts, "if she doesn't show, people are gonna think that… you and I are…"That you and I are… getting married.Well, why shouldn't they?"Do you want to?"Daniel turns to him and blinks once, startled. "What?"





	Can't Ask You Loud Enough

**Author's Note:**

> _We'll forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_  
>  _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_  
>  _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
>  _I swear that I will mean it_  
>  _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_
> 
> \- [Marry Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRCsZ5a3aCM) by Jason Derulo

"You know," Daniel starts, "if she doesn't show, people are gonna think that… you and I are…" He trails off, nodding slightly to himself like he's expecting Jack to fill in the blank, then hesitantly meets Jack's eyes.

"What?" he prompts, pretending obliviousness, but Daniel just averts his gaze and turns away again, clasping his hands nervously in front of him. Jack wanted him to say it.

He watches his best man for a few moments longer before turning away as well, just in time to see Kvasir beaming down in front of them. Everyone turns toward the arched trellis where Carter and Vala should have beamed down at the same time, but it remains conspicuously empty. Jack raises his eyebrows at the Asgard, who stares impassively back.

Soft murmuring starts up among the guests behind them, but Jack ignores it, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little as he waits, eyes roaming over the latticework and flowers decorating the gazebo. He finds himself humming along to the music.

Daniel bumps shoulders with him, and when Jack just makes a point of humming louder, he shakes his head in amusement.

_That you and I are…_

Yeah.

He takes this moment while Daniel's not looking to take him in: the carefully combed dark blond hair; his expressive eyes, bluer than any other he's ever seen, especially now, unobstructed by his glasses from this angle as they are; his softly parted lips; the dark suit the same as his own, the only difference the tie. He didn't really pay it much mind before, but it isn't a best man's suit, is it, and he thinks that maybe Daniel still…

_That you and I are… getting married._

Why shouldn't they?

He stops bouncing abruptly. "Do you want to?"

Daniel turns to him and blinks once, startled. "What?"

"I've retired once, I can retire again. And you're not military, so they can't do anything to you," he adds, levelling a jaunty finger at him.

"Jack…" he says, looking pained. "I can't marry you if it's just on a whim."

"And if it's not?"

The air feels caught in his chest as he waits for Daniel's answer, the blood rushing in his ears drowning out the guests' hushed murmuring. He almost thinks he was wrong, that Daniel will turn away, but—

"You'll regret it," Daniel offers at last, but he seems uncertain, almost questioning.

He shrugs. "Maybe. But I'd regret it more if I didn't take this chance to ask you. Daniel, I'm old. I don't have time for regrets. I don't wanna go on not telling you, and I don't want you to go on without knowing for sure.

"When I first met you, you were just another annoying scientist, and I wanted nothing to do with you. But you grew on me. Before I realized it, you'd carved out a place for yourself in my life and I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to, and I don't. I can't imagine what my life woulda been like without you. Certainly not as happy. Heck, I won't lie, I might not'a made it this far—you saved my ass more than once, starting when you helped me find a new reason to live that first time on Abydos. You're the closest thing I ever had to a best friend, and I've loved you for years.

"Have I thought about marrying you before? Maybe not. We're both men, and I'm career military. But there've been times, lots of times, where I thought, _It would be nice if we could have this every day,_ on mornings when you've stayed over. But I'm thinking about it now, and I want this. I'm more serious about this than I've been about anything else in my life."

Daniel huffs out a laugh, and the soft, hopeful smile he was wearing through Jack's speech twists wider for a moment. "That's not saying much," he says dryly, but the glimmer in his eyes says he's teasing.

"So, will you? Daniel Jackson, will you marry me?"

He sobers as Jack takes his hand, breath hitching, blue eyes vulnerable as they search his face for any hint that he may be insincere, then finally gives a short nod, fingers tightening briefly around Jack's. "Okay. Yeah, I— _Yes._ "

Elated, he takes Daniel's other hand, thumbs rubbing softly over the backs of his knuckles.

"O'Neill—" Kvasir starts, but Jack doesn't let him finish.

"Blah blah blah, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part, etc. etc. We've waited long enough, haven't we?"

Their Asgard minister looks… annoyed, probably. It's hard to tell with the little guys sometimes.

Daniel rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "We do," he tells Kvasir, an affectionate smile curling his lips. Jack finds he can't keep from grinning either.

Kvasir sighs and mutters something in Asgard under his breath, then says, "I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

He takes Daniel's head gently in both hands, a thumb tracing over the curve of a cheekbone as he stares wonderingly into fathomless blue, drawn in like gravity, and Daniel meets him halfway, just a careful brush of lips at first, and then another, firmer and more sure, Daniel's arms sliding around his waist and drawing him closer, and flying has got nothing on this. It doesn't feel like a first kiss, not by a long shot. And it certainly isn't going to be their last.

"I love you," Daniel says when they part.

"Love you too, Spacemonkey." He presses another kiss to his smiling lips, quick and full of promise. "I'm buying you a ring as soon as we get back."

"I'll hold you to that."

Jack slips an arm around his husband's waist as they turn to face their guests, their friends and family, and he finds the warmth in his own chest echoed on each of their faces. It may not have been the wedding anyone was expecting, but no one's any the less happy for it. Hammond's shaking his head in exasperation, but he's smiling fondly too. Mitchell's got on a knowing smirk, and Teal'c's as close to tears as he's ever seen him, the sap, and Walter isn't even bothering to hold back from crying. And standing in the back, by the farthest pillar, are Carter in a handsome pantsuit and Vala in a sparkly, flowy dress, smiling and clapping with the rest. When they catch him watching, Vala waves excitedly while Carter grins wider and shoots him a double-thumbs-up. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"He's happy for us too, you know," Daniel murmurs by his ear.

"Hm?" he asks, turning his attention back to his husband—and, god, does that feel good to say. _His husband._

"Kvasir." He grins wryly. "He just wished we'd worked everything out _before_ we asked him to officiate."

"Ah. Well, that's us humans. We're unpredictable. Like to keep everyone on their toes."

Daniel laughs, and Jack kisses him again just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, really, they're both dressed as grooms, of _course_ they're the ones getting married, the writers are just cowards. The best man's suit is supposed to be one step removed from the groom's - it's supposed to complement it (y'know, rather than clash) and be visually different so it doesn't take attention away from the groom's. With Jack and Daniel in 200, you wouldn't be able to tell who is the groom and who is the best man just by looking at them; you'd think they're both grooms! And there is literally no reason at all to do that unless they are the ones getting married, so suck it, Brad Wright and Joseph Mallozzi and Robert C. Cooper, it _is_ gay and there's nothing you can do about it!


End file.
